Amourshipping, Ash y Serena Capitulo 2
by SATOSERE95
Summary: Ash y Serena parten en una nueva aventura hacia ciudad Hakudan..


En el capítulo anterior, Serena tuvo el presentimiento que algo bueno iba a suceder y había tenido a la vez un recuerdo que hasta ahora solo ella sabe pero en el cual nombró a un muchacho llamado Ash, el mismo que vió por televisión junto a su amigo Pikachu. Serena se decidió por salir en busca de este muchacho, que sucederá?..

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se alistó para ir a ciudad Luminalia, para elegir su primer Pokemon y poder iniciar su búsqueda. Se había puesto una blusa negra, una falda roja y un sombrero rosa, que lleva un listón negro a su alrededor.

Serena: Estoy lista ( no puedo aguantar más estas ganas de verlo nuevamente, pensaba). Bueno mamá, ya me voy.

Mamá de Serena: Estaré en contacto contigo, por favor ten mucho cuidado.

Serena: Lo tendré, nos vemos mamá. (Dijo sonriendo)

Mamá de Serena: Me pregunto que será lo que la tiene tan emocionada..

Serena siguió el camino hasta ciudad Luminalia y en el paso iba pensando en que le iba a decir Ash y que le iba a decir él..

Serena: Me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando me vuelva a ver (se sonrojo), no puedo esperar.

Por otra parte, Ash y Pikachu estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés en ciudad Luminalia, junto a sus dos nuevos amigos, Citron y Eureka. Citron y Eureka son dos hermanos que Ash conoció antes del problema de Garchomp, ambos son hermanos y de cabellera rubia. Eureka es muy carismática y dinámica, Citron es muy inteligente y tiene un brazo mecánico que lo ayuda en muchas ocasiones, él tiene un invento para todo.

Citron: Ash fuiste muy valiente,no cabe duda que tu amistad con Pikachu es increíble..

Eureka: Siiiiii, por un momento pensé que saldrías lastimado, pero que bien que no pasó nada y ahora estamos todos juntos ( emocionada).

Ash: No fue nada, Pikachu y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo y somos los mejores amigos, haría cualquier cosa por él y no tengo duda de que él también lo haría por mi, no es cierto amigo?

Pikachu: chiaa

Profesor Ciprés: Ash, muchas gracias por todo, salvaste a Garchomp y fuiste muy valiente, en recompensa te daré este nuevo dex de la región, para que puedas tener información actualizada de los Pokemon que hay aquí (dijo sonriendo)

Ash: Muchas gracias profesor. Le quería preguntar acerca del Froakie que trajimos Citron y yo...

Profesor Ciprés: Pues si ya está recuperado, quieres verlo?

Ash: siiii ( emocionado)

Se dirigieron hacia el área Pokemon del laboratorio, en donde Froakie estaba.

Ash: Froakie, estás bien, me alegra verte.

Froakie: Froki fro.

Ash: Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, juntos podemos entrenar y ser mejores día a día , qué te parece?

Froakie con un gesto emotivo le dió el sí a Ash y éste lanzó su pokebola, la cual Froakie golpeó y se metió en ella.

Ash: Muy bien, tengo un Froakie!

Pikachu: Pika pikaaaaa!

Eureka y Citron: que bieeeen!

Citron: Ash quería saber si podemos acompañarte en tu viaje, me has demostrado lo gran entrenador que eres, arriesgas mucho por tus Pokemon, y sé que a tu lado aprenderé mucho como entrenador.

Ash: Mientras más mejor, Citron. ( mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo y se reía)

Eureka: Siii, viajaremos juntos Pikachu ( saltaba de felicidad)

Ash: Bueno vamos al gimnasio, muero por retar al líder.

Citron: Noooooooo! (alterado)

Ash: Que te pasa,Citron?

Citron: Ehhh.. nada nada jaja. Lo que pasa es que no puedes retar al líder de esta ciudad a menos que tengas 4 medallas.

Ash: Ohh.. y ahora a dondepodemos ir?

Citron: Ciudad Kakudan sería un buen comienzo, se especializa en tipo insecto y es recomendable para los entrenadores que recién empiezan un viaje.

Ash: Perfecto, ciudad Hakudan, preparaté que ahí vamos!

Ash, Citro, Eureka y Pikachu emprendieron su viaje hacia ciudad Hakudan en busca de la primera medalla de nuestro héroe, con nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras les esperan, pero esperen... por otro lado...

Serena: holaaa, hay alguien aquí?

Profesor Ciprés: ohh, tú debes ser Serena, vienes por tu primer Pokemon verdad?

Serena: Así es, cómo lo supo?

Profesor Ciprés: Tu mamá llamó para decirme que venías para acá, dijo que venías muy emocionada y se nota.

Serena: Siiii, quiero elegir mi primer Pokemon.

Profesor Ciprés: Aquí están los tres iniciales: Froaki, Chespin y Fennekin.

Serena: Todos son muy lindos, pero ya lo tengo decidido. Te escojo a ti Fennekin, mucho gusto, soy Serena. Eres muy linda.

Fennekin: Fennekiiiin. ( lanzándose a los brazos de su nueva entrenadora)

Profesor Ciprés: Serena, aquí tienes tu dexter y tus pokebolas.

Serena: Gracias profesor.( sonriendo) Por cierto... no ha venido un chico con un Pikachu por aquí?

Profesor Ciprés: Te refieres a Ash? Pues si,partió hacia ciudad Hakudan a enfrentar el gimnasio de allá, estaba muy entusiasmado.

Serena: Entonces si es él ( se dijo a si misma pensando, mientras se puso la mano en su pecho y algo sonrojada) . Gracias profesor por todo. Hasta luego.

Profesor Ciprés: Hasta luego,les deseo lo mejor.

Serena: Muy bien Fennekin, a ciudad Hakudan.

Serena vio a Fennekin y se sonrojó al volver a pensar en Ash, pues lo recordó dándole la mano cuando eran pequeños..

Que significado tiene esto para Serena? Ash se acordará de ella? Esto lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
